Snake envenomation poses a serious medical problem throughout the world by causing many deaths. The venoms of Crotalidae, which includes rattlesnakes, copperheads, water moccasins, and other pit vipers, cause extensive local tissue damage which is not prevented by the use of commercial antivenin unless it is injected immediately. We plan to extensively investigate the nature of hemorrhagic toxins and myotoxins. Hemorrhagic toxins are zinc containing proteolytic enzymes. Zinc binding site and the role of zinc in hemorrhagic action will be investigated by conjugating the toxin with peroxidase and the site of attachement will be determined by ultrastructural observation. Erythrocyte lysis by myotoxin a action will be investigated laser Raman spectroscopy by examining the change in the membrane phospholipid arrangement. By knowing more about the mechanism of action by individual snake venom compounds, better snakebite treatment can be developed and this will also aid in the understanding of other diseases involving capillary tubes and muscles.